Édouard Aubergine
Édouard Aubergine is a magus and an operating Sealing Designation Enforcer within the Mage's Association. Intially visiting family in Ottowa, Canada, he is soon called upon to participate in a Holy Grail War in the events of Fate/Hexad. ''He is the Master of Rider. Profile Appearance Édouard is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged man with blond hair which he keeps brushed over one side of his face. He almost always wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt of varying colors, usually orange, blue, turquoise, or black, with or without pinstripes. He is often seen smoking and prefers to keep them out of the box for easy access from his inside jacket pocket. Background There are two sides to the Aubergine family. One of faith and one of magic. Pierre Aubergine took great strides to bury the more mystical aspects of his bloodline by joining the priesthood when he moved from Paris to Calais. He would raise a family there, his first child being Édouard. Édouard was an inquisitive child, who often snuck into his father’s study to try and read his old, leather-bound books. To him, they felt ancient, and the idea of buried treasure in his own house made him giddy. The study was forbidden, and Pierre had tried and failed to keep him away from the truth of things. But magic was in their blood. Édouard’s father had sent him away to Sponheim Abbey, where he could receive an education. They had ties to the Mage’s Association, but he would receive a foundation in theology in his earlier years. This eventually led down a rabbit hole to more esoteric knowledge and subjects. It was in these moments of study that he came to realize his aptitude for Magecraft that fostered a growing resentment of his father. He could imagine what could have been, had his father not tried to hide his true nature. There was no ''hiding what was written in the blood. He had been a late bloomer through no fault of his own, and the knowledge he now wielded seemed cheaper by comparison. He had to teach himself, and to do that he had to seek out the Clocktower, much to his father’s chagrin. He ran from the Abbey at eighteen years of age to continue his education in London where he cultivated his magical potential into thaumaturgical prowess. The Association carried texts of their own; pages and scriptures that were familiar to him from his earlier years of study, and some that were completely foreign to him. Among them were books the Abbey had classified as apocryphal and non-canonical, such as the Gospel According to Judas. While these pages were not from the Abbey's own hands, they presented to Édouard a unique theory of Magecraft, one that combined the feats of magus and the faith of the stalwart believer. Personality Édouard is a nonchalant and indifferent person when it comes to the rules and regulations of his job. It's not to say that he's carefree all the time, but when it comes to his way of looking at the world, he's a stark independent compared to his peers. He stands by the maxim that the ends justify the means, ''so long as it gets the job done. He stands by his actions and his results rather than methodology and process. He priotizes the destination over the journey. Édouard is diligently cavalier. If circumstances prove a task increasingly difficult, he tends to grit his teeth and lash out at the problem as harshly as it bites at him. He is the sort to get heated under pressure, which makes him incredibly resilient. From the outset, he appears very set in stone, but his nonchalance often manifests in the form of wisecracks and sarcastic comments. He is described as a rugged man of faith, and is called by those who known him as the Boondock Saint. His faith is a part of himself he keeps between himself, his God, and those possessing Sealing Designations. His purpose is to work, and he believes that he is guided to see that work done. As a matter of habit, he often makes the sign of the cross by using his right hand to touch the forehead, then the middle of the breast, then the left shoulder, and finally the right shoulder before, during, and after his missions. His comittments to the Association and the world of magicians has made him out to be a black sheep to the '''Aubergine Family', of whom many of their bloodline seek priesthood while some grow become Executors. Role Fate/Hexad Having completed an operation in Dublin, Édouard looks forward to taking some time off. A week earlier, he had received correspondence from a relative on his father's side; an aunt he only remembered in fragments from the earlier days of his youth. He learns that she is currently living in the Canadian capital of Ottawa. Abilities The Sapir-Whorf Hypothesis states that the structure of a language determines or greatly influences the modes of thought and behavior characteristic of the culture in which it is spoken. Language has helped humanity define and classify the World. Édouard's Origin of Écriture '(書き込み ''Ekurityūru) is heavily steeped in the meaning of words and languages, and the power of denotation and semiotic meaning. It allows him to evoke thaumaturgy through the written word, as well as the byproduct of those words: the emotional and the subtextual, and manifest them as pseudo-Mysteries in physical space. Édouard's Elemental Affinity is Fire. He is particularly skilled in '''Rune Magecraft, most notably through the transcription of runes and the evocation of Mysteries through printed material. Édouard's Mystic Code, Sola Scriptura are a series of texts that consist of remnants of the Dead Sea Scrolls and other esoteric sources like the Apocrypha. They serve as receptacles for mana and their Mysteries are manifested via Aria. The effect of these manuscripts vary, and are often weaponized through their folding into paper throwing stars, adhesive tags, or even used as cigarettes to use their refuse in other thaumaturigical processes, such as breathing fire. Due to the nature of this magecraft, the Church has considered it to be a Vulgar Sacrament and is not condoned as a practice by any affiliate of the Church. Category:Masters Category:Fate/Hexad Characters Category:Males Category:Magi Category:Characters Category:Old Man Hiver